


Something different

by cudd13fudd13



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cudd13fudd13/pseuds/cudd13fudd13
Summary: Lexi struggling with what she's wanted to do her entire life, and then she does it. Night of the winter formal.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexi fell into her bed extra aggressively that night. When the rush didn’t accomplish the intended stress relief, she let out a sigh for good measure and extended her arms so that they reached the very edges of the mattress. Giving up, the pajama-clad girl buried her face into a pillow and waited for the exhaustion to overtake her.

  
It wasn’t her fault that nothing happened that night. Lexi tried looking for Rue after Cassie’s declaration to just go for it. To go for what she wants, and has always wanted for well over a decade now.

  
Oh what was she kidding. She wasn’t actually going to do anything was she. That was just the everclear and Gatorade coursing through her body. It was a sugar rush. An excitement, more than inhibition. It would take a lot more than that elixir to tell Rue a truth. The _truth_.

  
_Hi, I just have to tell you once. I lov-- I really, really like you. And I know you’re with Jul--_

  
Oh fuck. Did honest, free spirit Lexi have to be considerate and mention _her_? She could be selfish just once. That was the reward for an entire life of selflessness.

  
_Rue, I..._

  
Fuck it. It wasn’t even midnight yet. Shooting up, Lexi grabbed the first jacket she saw, stuffing her wallet, keys, phone, and headphones for music that will undoubtedly be needed to pump her up once her resolve and rational brain took over.

  
Lexi moved quietly down the stairs, and later not caring she was walking outside in her bedroom slippers. It was a chilly night, befitting that it was a week away from winter. Three weeks of free-- _STOP_. She was avoiding thinking about the task. Looking for a distraction. What was she going to say. Anything close to the actual state of her feelings would blow up the friendship that was just returning. Anything less, and she’d scream at herself for being a coward, for not stepping up and doing the one thing that had always been inside her. The one constant dream, desire, wish.

  
When she turned to Rue’s street, Lexi selected a song. She had always liked the idea of power walking to a soundtrack, and did so up to the bedroom window that she once knew all too well.

  
She stood on the tip of her toes to try and see if Rue was there. The formal should have been long over. Oh god, what if Jules was there too. Why didn’t she consider that.

  
Another thing Lexi didn’t consider was her balance. Letting out an audible enough “fuck” she banged herself against the wall, but was able to save herself from falling. She was going to try again, but the window swung open.

  
A phone with flashing shining jutted out, followed by a scrunched-faced Rue.

  
"Lexi?"

  
The girl in question's response was to meet her on the windowsill. "Hi."

  
"What are you--"

  
"Can I come in?"

  
Rue stepped back and gestured Lexi in.

  
They stood awkwardly.

  
This was it. Lexi was going to just go for it. "How was the dance, the two of us you were..."

  
_Fuck_. Lexi knew she was talking, but it was blathering. Internally she knew how she was literally throwing all her resolve away. How could she even--

  
Her self-evisceration stopped the second Rue launched into a hug. A squeeze.

  
"Hey, hey. Rue. What's wrong? Shhh," she gently said, arms wrapping back. Lexi guided them down on to the bed.

  
“I couldn’t do it,” sobs came in between each word.

  
“Do what?” Lexi asked rubbing gently up and down her back.

  
“Get on the train, do what she wanted. I couldn’t...”

  
“Shh, it’s okay, breathe. Please breathe. Come on now.”

  
After 15 minutes, the tears had stopped and Rue feel limp in her hands. Lexi guided her down, but had to break contact to reach the quilt at the end of the bed.

  
Rue’s hand reached out instantaneously before she could walk away. “I couldn’t,” but she didn’t finish the sentence.

  
“It’s okay Rue.” Lexi was going to hug her again when Rue’s other hand shoved something into hers. A tiny bag. Lexi’s heart dropped, and the look on her face prompted Rue again.

  
“I didn’t.”

  
A flood of emotions overwhelmed Lexi as she fisted the bag and stood up, “I’m flushing this, okay?”

  
Lexi heard a faint “thanks” as she opened the door to accomplish the task.

  
“Fuck,” Lexi said as she finished the deed, and sat down on the toiler cover to compose herself. “_Jesus Jules_,” she sighed. Lexi wanted to cry. Three months of sobriety almost wasted. Objectively she knew Rue had done the absolute best thing, but still she could not help but feel deep, intense sorrow for what could have happened. Selfishly, Lexi knew she would have lost the past few weeks of old Rue. And it was so nice to have your best friend back. It was not entirely the same. She barely gave her a quarter of the attention that was there in the past, but after getting some of it back Lexi knew she would guard it fiercely. Both for her, and for Rue.

  
Yet she now had tears streaming down. God, she had to be the strong one tonight. Turning on the facet and bending down to wet her face, she didn’t hear Rue come in until her presence was felt from behind.

  
“You okay,” Rue started.

  
“Yeah, I’m just...”

  
“Why are you crying, I didn’t.”

  
“No, no, I wasn’t even cry--.”

  
Rue gave a disbelieving look.

  
“It’s nothing, I should be--”

  
Lexi was silenced by Rue grabbing her hand and guiding them back to the room.

  
On the very short walk back, Lexi desperately tried to compose herself, but she was no better by the time they were sitting on the bed again.

* * *

Rue began, “I was worried that you were going to...”

  
“I have never--” Lexi also began

  
“Because I never saw you drink till earlier tonight.”

  
“Rue--”

  
“And I thought I corrupted you too.”

“No,” Lexi placed hands on both of Rue’s shoulders. “It wasn’t that. You will never ever be a burden to me. You--”

  
“Please, don’t--”

  
“You’re not--”

  
“Lie,” Rue finished.

  
“What?”

  
“Don’t lie to me Lex. Please?”

  
Taking both of Rue’s hands, Lexi looked up to her, “I will never ever lie to you. Okay?”

  
The earnest and fierce look conveyed the message to Rue, “Okay.”

  
“You wanna tell me what happened with Jules?”

* * *

By the time Rue had finished the two of them had their backs against the wall, and Lexi was holding her hand tightly, and more than a few affirmations had passed.

  
Their contact broke as Rue slid down to lay her head down on the pillow.

  
Rue reached for the other girl’s hand and brought it to her cheek, leaning into it, “thank you.”

  
“Always. Hey, I should get going, kinda sneaked out.”

  
“You could stay, it’s late. Please?”

  
Lexi smiled, “good idea.” Shrugging of her jacket, and sending a text to Cassie.

  
Turning over and putting one arm under her pillow, Lexi looked over at Rue as sleep overtook her.

  
_This is enough._

* * *

Lexi stirred at just past 6. Only a few hours had passed, and she had every intention of falling back under. She was sleeping on her stomach, but half of said body was draped over Rue. A more cognizant Lex would have overthought this to death, but Rue’s arm resting on her back was simply nice. She took the hand under her, and draped it across Rue’s chest without a thought, and she feel asleep again.

* * *

A warm breathe was the first thing Rue noticed coming out of her slumber, then it was the smell. Rather, the different smell. It was not sweet like bubblegum, but rather fresh like mint. Opening her eyes she saw brown, and then felt the weight of half a person on one side.

  
Waking up was always a struggle. It always felt that the outcome of her day would be set by the first thoughts to enter her mind.

  
_Lexi_. Who knew what would have happened if she didn’t make an entrance last night. If Rue wasn’t able to vent and express, the hours, no minutes would have eventually led to wanting to escape it all.

  
Her disjointed, still asleep brain saw the hand resting gently on her heart and breast before she felt it.

  
_Go Lex, cup a feel_. This was around the time that Rue realized her hand was in the same position on Lexi’s ass. It was soft, _sue her_, Rue’s brain was still half asleep, which judging by the light wasn’t the worst idea. It was winter break after all.

  
In one last act of getting comfortable, Rue moved to embrace the warm, kind bundle of a human being. With her other arm, she was aiming for Lexi’s waist, but ended up higher where her sides were exposed from her shirt riding up. _Hmm_, the contact with Lexi’s skin was exquisite. Impossibly soft and squeezable, and endless.

* * *

Warmth coursed through her. This was the absolute best way to come alive. Yes, this was Rue, and the crook of Rue’s neck that she was breathing into. She didn’t dare open her eyes in case this was just a dream that ended in the blink of an eye. Hands were responsible for the sensation. Soft, delicate ones on her back and stomach. And _her butt_, but not as close in touch. _Shame_.

  
It took her a moment to realize the position of one hand, _that_ hand of hers. Remembering her earlier 6 am inventory of limbs... she squeezed over the fabric.

* * *

Rue was so lost in the velvet skin that she didn’t realize her breast was being stimulated. First a squeeze, and then a distinct thumb over the pebbling nipple.

* * *

One moment warmth was everywhere, a second later it stopped. _Fuck, this is going to be weird._ A “hi” was on the tip of her tongue to try and calm everything, but the strategy that her brain quickly put together could be shelved as the hand on her ass reached under the shorts to grab the actual thing.

  
The other hand at her waist was still physically near her body, but not on hers. _Come on Rue_. This prompted Lexi to finally open her eyes and gaze at what was happening. The arm in question had dived into their owner’s shorts.

  
_Oh, oh_. Feeling inspired Lexi first looked to make sure there was no collusion, and then quickly slipped her hand under Rue’s oversized t-shirt to continue. The skin-to-skin feeling was a hundred times better. It was hard now, but yet still soft to the touch.

  
Then she heard the moan, followed by the tighter squeeze of Rue’s other hand around her ass which was now moving and finding a bigger canvas of skin.

  
Lexi grabbed her other hand and followed the other girl’s lead. It was harder to move while being squeezed by Rue, but the closeness helped a great deal.

* * *

Rue’s finish was accompanied by her eyes flying open to fully realize Lexi was still in the midst. Her face was absolutely beautiful, scrunched eyes, agape mouth, flesh cheeks, and the small, quiet moans. She wanted to help. Wiping her just preoccupied hand, it went back to caressing Lexi’s back. It went higher and graced the side of her breast.

* * *

_Yes_.

  
_Fuck yes._

  
Her hand stopped jerking, but the breathing continued in vigor. She then felt the hand beside her face. Rubbing her cheeks, she smiled.

  
“I love your dimples, Lex.”

  
While the words were said gently, reality began to rush in.

_Oh my god. Holy crap._

Rue noticed immediately, “Hey. Hey. Breathe.”

  
“No,” escaped Lexi’s lips. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have--” and she moved to turn so she wasn’t facing her best friend.

  
Rue moved to hold and spoon her from behind. Gently rubbing, providing comforting words until her Lexi stopped shaking.

  
Regaining composure, “Shouldn’t have been like this. You were--”

  
“I was fully enjoying it.”

  
“What?”

  
“I loved it.”

  
_No, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. "I can’t possibly tell her now" was the stance of one half of her__, and the other..._

  
“I love you. I’ve always loved you,” Lexi stopped to catch her breathe. And then turned to face the love she was talking to.” Rue’s expression was surprisingly a soft one, and that was all she needed to continue. “You’re my favorite person, and I’m so glad we’ve been back to being friends like before. I missed it so much. The summer was so bad. I was so worried.”

  
The high Lexi was on faltered, “Now I ruined it. I shouldn’t have told you after we-- I’ve always, always, not just because...”

* * *

“Lex, I know your hot lizard brain isn’t making you say these things.”

  
“Oh. Oh. Okay,” Lexi laughed, and then Rue laughed. “You could always make me smile _Rue Rue_.”

  
“And you could always make me... better,” came the reply, followed by a hand to Lexi’s cheek, brushing it.

  
Quietly Lexi began, “there’s something here.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
They stared at each other for the longest time. Lexi felt bold enough to skim Rue’s bare arms.

“I think we should see that something...”

“But you’re with,” Lexi replied.

  
“I... I probably shouldn’t have. Not in that way.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“And, I want this to be different.”

  
Lexi smiled.

  
“I want to see that smile all the time.”

* * *

Their heads moved closer together, and Lexi felt true euphoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi gazed at Rue's lips, which caused the owner of said lips to lick them.

Their foreheads parted to get a better angle...

[Ding]

[Ding]

"Sorry," Lexi said apologetically as she reached for the nightstand and both of them moved to lay flat on the bed.

"Just Cassie. Mom's cool with me staying over for the day. Where's yours by the way?"

"Gia's at a friend's house. My mom wasn't back last night. Uh, let me check." Rue galloped from bed, but slowly turned the door handle and creeped out."

Putting the phone down, this left Lexi sprawled on the bed.

_God_, how things could change in 12 hours, specifically the last one. She felt warm all over from the thought as she pulled the blanket up to immersive herself in darkness, and the scent of Rue. She turned around to breathe in the pillow that smelled of her _lover_, and her entire body shivered. _Lover_. Lexi giggled, actually let sound escape at the thought. Taking one more deep breathe, she pulled down the sheet only to have Rue staring right at her from above, mouth agape, but also twitching.

"Uh..."

"What's wrong Rue?" a slight worry.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing."

"Rue," grabbing the girl in question's hand and making her sit down.

"Really, I just thought, you know, interrupting."

"Interrupting?"

"Lex, you know, what we just--"

"Rue!" Lexi let out scandalously, but jokingly. Smirking, "We just did that."

"Oh, I know. Maybe you wanted more," Rue said as she dived back down under the covers. "Or something different," a challenge evident on her face.

Now Lexi could handle flirting, but not sexy flirting that was right in front of her face. Their noses bumping, warmth spreading all over.

"Maybe I'll take a kiss right now," and she did right on the lips, bringing a hand to soft, tender cheeks. Rue responded in kind, tangling fingers into Lexi's smooth hair. It was also the other girl's tongue to beg for entrance. It went on for a minute of five before they fully broke apart, and just laid in bed looking at each other.

"I'm so happy," Lexi said drunkenly through a smile.

The other person in bed moved to spoon Lexi from behind, kissing her neck, and breathing in her hair.

* * *

"Hey Lex, what are we... officially?"

The girl being asked turned around to face the questioner.

"Friends, always. And I hope somethi-- girlfriends eventually," Lexi audibly gulped. "Why?"

"I think I want-- I'd like something..." Rue trying to find the right word, "more defined than before."

"I'd like that a lot."

"Do you want me to end things with Jules... officially?" reaching for Lexi's hands under the covers.

* * *

"I promise that I won't judge whatever you say, but how do you feel about her?"

"Hurt. I feel like I was just there, conveniently. Convenient for the both of us. I... expected too much."

"How about other things, it's okay to still feel..."

"Maybe, but I don't feel anything beyond hurt right now."

"In that case, I don't think you should rush any decision."

"You don't think we're rushing this, us do you?"

Lexi gazed intently at Rue. Her eyes that shown life, her squishy cheeks, her open mouth and cherry lips.

"Maybe you are, and maybe I am, but I trust that you're trying to be better with all of this. And I want to ask you-- I want you to always feel that you can sound what you're thinking with me, even if it's about me. Ok?"

"Ok."

"It will be different Rue. We'll be different."

Rue nodded her head, before letting out an involuntary yawn.

Lexi smiled, "Come here," moving to spoon Rue.

"I'm taller, Rue said defiantly, but halfheartedly, before complying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should come next? Thank you for the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

The nap lasted till noon.

Rue woke to Lexi's embrace, scoffing at the injustice of being the smaller spoon, and turned around to gaze at the sleeping person.

She just wanted simple things in her life. Simple pleasures, simple feelings. Simple improvements. She could do that for herself. And her mom, Gia, and Lexi.

* * *

Lexi woke to her face being softly traced by gentle fingertips. She kept her eyes closed, but Rue noticed the smile and kissed her forehead.

"Want to do anything today?," finally gazing upon Rue.

"Nope," with a popped 'p' was the reply.

Laughing, Lexi gently untangled herself, "Hey, mind if I shower?"

"I'll find you something to change into, and a towel. Aren't you a night shower kind of gal?"

"Yeah, just that my night had me running all the way to you."

"Touché."

* * *

"Shit," whined Rue after stepping on her phone in the pocket of her discarded jacket that was laying at the foot of her bed. Not turning on, she plugged it into the wall as she looked for something small that Lexi could wear.

After settling on a sweater, her phone charged enough that notification started coming in. There were dozens of voicemails from mom and an equal number of texts from Gia.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Rue," said with equal parts urgency and disappointment, "where are you right now?"

"Home?" she didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

"Rue Bennett."

_Shit._

"Tell me the truth."

"Mom, I'm at home, what's happening?" Rue said defensively at the accusation.

"You're not in the city?"

_Fuck._

"No, I'm not, I didn't-- how did you find out about that”

"We were so worried that you ran off."

"Mom--"

"Jules texted her dad, and when you didn't pick up this entire morning, I grabbed Gia and started driving there."

"Mo--"

"Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"Yes-- I'm--"

"Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"The battery died, I didn't charge it last night."

"Rue," again, her name being said in a way that made it sound like an admonishment.

"I'm sorry," the girl under inquisition replied dourly.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't go anywhere, we'll talk more later."

"There isn't," was the knee jerk reaction that followed, but she didn't get a chance to complete it before she heard Lexi calling for her.

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Okay mom, love you, bye," hanging up quickly to get Lexi her towel, and not think about that conversation.  


* * *

As the door creaked open, Lexi suddenly felt very, well, naked. The semi-transparent shower curtain wasn’t doing much in the way of modesty. “Thanks Rue,” as she stuck out her hand from the part for the fresh towel.

“Sweater’s,” Rue tried to get out without her voice cracking, “on the towel rack.”

“Rue, what’s wrong,” Lexi immediately poking her head out, and finding the girl barely able to hold back tears. Quickly fashioning the towel around her, she stepped out and brought Rue into a hug.

“My-- mom, was kinda mad. She thought I ran off with Jules or something last night, and they were trying to reach me all morning. And I don’t know why I’m crying, I usually don’t. I just--”

“Breathe, all right. Just breathe. Follow me, Lexi also nuzzled Rue’s cheek with hers as she rubbed up and down her back.

Once the breathing calmed, Lexi asked if Rue wanted to continue. The person she was holding had shown some initiative to talk out her feelings earlier, and that's a notable improvement, “You just...”

“I’ve been trying, but she’s still mad even when I try to not let them down,” she gasped. “I’m trying my best...”

“Hey, everybody you care about knows that you are. They really do."

“I almost fucking relapsed,” said Rue, spitting out the last word for emphasis.

"They also know that everyone has their lows, no matter how hard anyone tries."

Lexi maneuvered them onto the closed toilet lid. She sat down first, and had Rue half sit on the cover and half on her lap as she closely embraced her body.  
  
After a while, Rue spoke, "I'm taller you know."  
  
"Yeah I do," kissing her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are shorter chapters okay? What moments do you want to see?


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to get dressed now."

"Oh yeah, I'll just," Rue moved to leave.

"You can just turn around."

"Oh, uh, okay," complying and facing the general direction of the door.

"Good to go. After you." Lexi grabbed a hand and followed Rue out. However, she didn't let the other girl walk back to the room, and instead pulled towards the kitchen. "Food, enough sleeping," making an exaggerated drag as Rue let out a small whine.

* * *

"Now what?" after finishing what Lexi insisted was "brunch," but was clearly lunch because no -- fine “_minimal_” -- effort was in it, _"eggs don't make it brunch, Lexi."_

The question of what to do next was answered by the front door opening and Leslie, followed by Gia, barging in.

* * *

"So, Jules isn't in the picture anymore," Gia said as Lexi and her sat in Rue's room while eldest daughter and mother talked.

"What does that mean?"

"Not that they were really official."

"You literally told me Rue was in love with Jules."

"Well, you know Rue, was it capital L _l-o-v-e_?"

It was not.

After a lack of response from Lexi, Gia tried again, “So, you going to?”

“What?” trying to come off as vague and aloof, the insinuation obvious. They never really spoke about it, but Lexi more or less, not directly whined to Gia about her sister’s obliviousness.

Gia stared, “Lexi, don't play dumb."

* * *

"Gia," Rue stormed in, "out, please" before belly flopping on her bed, taking care not to collide with Lexi.

Gia mouthed, "think about it” and closed the door.

"What's wro--," Lexi began, but Rue just shoved a phone towards her.

"I texted this, in front of my mom."

_Not angry texting this, but we shouldn’t be around each other anymore. We can be friends, maybe, later._

Reading the text sent to Jules, "Are you upset at the message, or?"

"Not really, the rashness maybe. I meant it, I mean it,” staring directly at Lexi before diving back under and continuing. “The fact that mom wanted to know the details to tell Jules' dad. Like the fuck. Ugh," banging the pillow with her head as Lexi sat back against the wall to rub Rue's back.

"I don't think you're avoiding for what it’s worth, you just want more time.”

"...to process. Yes, thank you. It's kinda weird that she's that concerned for Rue's dad, right?!”

“I mean as a parent, it’s pretty scary.”

“I’m not mad, mad at mom. Just feel annoyed at her. And all I wanted earlier was approval.”

“Now?”

“I want to bite her head-off,” sighing. "Come down," trying to drag Lexi down by the waist.

"Rueee, we're doing something else today."

“It’s past noon, too late to start something.”

“How about this, we go outside, walk around, go back to my house, grab my stuff, and I’ll sleepover here, banging the bed for good measure.”

* * *

7 hours later they found themselves back where they started. However, Lexi had practically shoved Rue’s laptop into its owner’s hands 40 minutes earlier.

“Keep typing.”

Lexi’s “walk around” ended up being a trip to the library to check out books for their class English break assignment. She practically dragged Rue in once the other girl realized her friend’s quest for productivity and punctuality.

Thy were supposed to pick out a new book, but Lexi compromised by letting Rue pick one of the vast number of books she already read once.

“I can do this essay later,” Rue grumbled, though when looking over Lexi saw a page worth of progress.

“And you’ll get a B, when you can get an A if you spend more time on it at the start of break. Don’t you want the free time later.”

“Oh, freetime,” which Rue made air quotes around, “which you just spend reviewing before school starts again.

Lexi shrugged, not denying as she outlined.

“Lexxxxx, something else please.”

The girl being called out sighed, then making a big gesture of closing her notebook and bookmarking her place in the novel

Rue followed and sat cross-legged in front.

* * *

"Can we make out?"

"What?!"

"Uh, sorry, forge--"

"No, no," Rue quickly maneuvered to place her hands on Lexi's shoulders. "Just surprised to hear you, or anybody being so direct."

"Never mind, I killed the mood by askin--" but Rue literally silenced Lexi's lips, and hooked her closer by the neck.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Lexi asked while both caught a breathe.

Rue started to do it, but Lexi stopped her mid-action to do it herself, more slowly than the swift action that would have occurred otherwise.

The girl whose shirt was being taken off gave a devious smirk before kissing Lex deeply, and then breaking to lift her hands.

As Lexi raised the tank off she laid her palms flat against Rue's belly and then her sides. Every centimeter was exquisite. She then quickly took her own shirt off.

"Hypocrite," Rue snorted before pushing Lexi down on the bed, and straddling her legs.

Lex let out a small gasp as their chests, mainly their breasts, came into contact. Rue’s hair was falling all over the place. She looked radiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I left it


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi grabbed the back of Rue’s neck to bring their lips together and took advantage of all the newly exposed skin by feeling up the other girl’s back, straight down the spine. It was expansive and silky smooth, eventually ending on the small of the back.

Kisses peppered Lexi’s neck, first the left side and then the right, which caused said neck to arch upward.

By this time, Lexi’s wandering hands moved to the sides of Rue’s stomach. Suddenly the feel of kisses on her skin stopped and Lexi looked down to see Rue hovering directly over the valley of her breasts.

After making eye contact, Rue’s sight swiftly darted to the left nipple, and let out a breath through her nostrils. It made Lexi shiver in delight and anticipation. Slowly, Rue kissed over the fabric. It began to pebble and provided more of a mark on where to kiss. Moving to the other one, Rue used her nose to find the nipple, and did the excruciating same.

This entire time, Lexi’s hands were fisting the bed sheets. Rue quickly kissed her on the lips, and laid down while signaling to Lexi to switch by placing both hands on her hips. Rue also used this transition to take off and fling her bra away.

Lexi was temporarily stunned at the sight.

Feeling self-conscious about the silence, Rue cracked, “my eyes are up here.”

This only caused Lexi to blush harder as she sat up to tentatively place her hand on one.

But before she could, “Lex, can you take your jeans off, kinda rough.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lexi said hazily as she unzipped and laid her forearm on the bed, while the other hand helped wiggle off the pants. After a quick kiss, she resumed her prior action. A thumb gently rubbed over Rue’s nipple before the entire hand joined in and palmed.

Rue bit her lips, and brought her arm up to stroke Lexi’s side.

Lexi tentatively brought her face to Rue’s other breast. She kissed it head on and a shiver radiated across both bodies, followed by pants. Regaining some composure, Lexi's exploration of skin continued by palming both breasts. This caused Rue to shut her eyes as thumbs continually stimulated her sensitive nipples. A moan escaped as the action went on and on.

Rue’s eyes then snapped open, a fire burning as she flipped Lexi with more athleticism than she ever displayed in her life. The flipped girl let out a yelp at the swiftness. The surprise increased when Rue unhooked her bra and quickly started using her tongue to lick pebbled nipples.

Lexi grabbed on to Rue for dear life and ran fingers through her hair and scalp. She couldn’t help but arch her back at the sensation. Rue eventually moved back to her neck while keeping a hand in between them to squeeze a boob. Lexi found the direct contact between their breasts to be highly erotic.

The taller girl moved to rest on her back, and invited Lex to snuggle. Rue played with the other’s hair as Lexi rested just underneath her neck.

Bringing a hand up, Lexi gently traced lines over Rue's breast until they both let exhaustion take them.

* * *

Lexi literally woke up to a reminder of the night before. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Rue bosom. Not wanting to wake the girl, but unable to resist she delicately traced spirals extending from the nipple.

Rue awoke shortly after, feeling warmth before realizing the cause, “You like doing that don’t you?”

Without blushing and with a straight face, Lexi's reply was “yes” and a kiss to the side of the boob.

“I could wake up like this every morning.”

“Can we please?” as they wrapped themselves in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are probably going to remain short with quick transitions to the moments I have the words to write about.


	6. Chapter 6

“What day is it today?”

“Saturday,” Lexi said lazily, but with a moderate degree of cheer from her position curled into Rue’s neck.

“Break, what’s the difference.”

“Days totally have a feel to them,” Lexi opined as she moved to the pillow.

“Oh, what’s a Tuesday then?”

“Somehow worse feeling than Monday. Yes, it’s no longer the start of the week, but it’s still very far from the end.”

Rue turned to face her, “The Collected Musing of Lexi Howard.”

Said Lexi flicked her tongue out.

“What,” Rue exclaimed with fake outrage. “I’ll be first in line to buy a copy. Well, I’ll be the first person to click the pre-order button.”

“Nah, I’ll give you an early copy, you can proofread it.”

“Like you need that,” whispered Rue before kissing her deeply.

Lexi brought both her arms up to frame the beautiful face. Thumbs rubbed over her favorite pair of cheeks in the world, and she started to position herself on top, but knocking interrupted them.

“Rue,” Gia called, why’s the door looked?”

The girl being questioned smirked to the partner on top of her, “Yeah, just a second.”

“Just breakfast, but we’re going Christmas shopping soon.”

“Thanks Gia.”

“Mom also laid a plate for Lexi.”

“Coming,” both said.

“Yeah you are,” a smirk obviously not visible behind a shut door, but clearly evident.

“GIA leave!”

Lexi maneuvered herself on top of Rue anyway, but only to bury her deeply blushing cheeks into comforting shoulders.

* * *

She eventually moved to stand up, but Rue grabbed her by the shoulders, “Hey, I had a great, not totally embarrassing morning with you.”

“And night,” Lexi added, falling in love with Rue’s radiant smile. “Every morning will be,” she continued, not meaning for it come out as a whisper.

* * *

“Thanks for the ride home Mrs. Bennett.”

“Of course Lexi.”

They were almost on her street, and she began grabbed her bag and leaned into Rue’s ear, “You don’t have to get me anything.”

The reply was also whispered, “I know for a fact that you already got me something, and it was probably before December.”  
  
Lexi just shrugged and didn’t deny it, “I don’t want you running around and thinking yourself to death trying to find something. Rue?”

“Okay, I won’t,” but giving off a defiant look.

Lexi eyed her suspiciously, wanting to kiss her goodbye, but two other people were in the car. Before exiting, she instead palmed Rue’s cheek awkwardly, though a face leaned into her hand anyways. “See you later.”

“Later Lex.”

As the car moved back into motion when Lexi entered her front door, Rue put her hoodie up and leaned against the window, missing the glance from Gia and Leslie.

* * *

“Cassie! Can you drive me to the mall. I need to get Rue a new gift,” knowing full well that if Rue was going to get her something she’d have to upgrade her friend gift to a more than friends gift.

* * *

Arriving at the mall, Rue just tailed Gia through various stories. She shouldn’t have been so defiant when Lexi gave her an out. How do you even shop for gifts?? Okay, okay, start with what Lexi likes. Colorful, soft things. Interesting things. Learning. Organizing. Books...


	7. Chapter 7

Bright and early on Monday morning, Lexi knocked on the Bennett’s front door. She shrugged off a backpack to just hold it when Gia opened the door and rushed her in while making a “shush.”

“What’s with the--”

“She’s in a--, she misses you and--” Gia began, only to have Rue come barreling into the hallway.

“GIA, I told you to shout when Lexi knocked!”

“I was right in front of the door when she knoc--,” but Gia was again cutoff by Rue grabbing Lexi’s hand to drag her back to the bedroom. Lexi looked behind and mouthed sorry.

“You didn’t want anything to eat did you? There’s cereal,” Rue offered halfway through their short trek.

“I ate already, but thanks.”

Rue hummed as they arrived and closed the door quickly. It was then she enveloped Lexi into a tight hug, and let out a much more relaxed “hey” a few seconds into their embrace.

Pulling back, Rue held Lexi by the shoulders, “You staying the night?”

The gaze was deep and inquisitive, “Yeah, I am,” picking back up the overnight bag dropped in the long embrace.

“Miss me?” 

“A lot,” the reply again being more subdued and lacking the previous edge from minutes earlier.

“What’d you do yesterday? Sorry I couldn’t--”

“No, no, it’s totally fine,” the hyperness in Rue’s voice returned. “But, uh, nothing really.”

“Hey,” grabbing Rue’s hand to sit them down on the bed. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah--”

* * *

Something Lexi said the other day about the truth, and telling it entered Rue’s mind, and she changed tune, “No, I missed you. I really,” hugging Lexi again, “missed you.” Feeling Lexi’s hands rub her back, Rue exhaled a breath she really had been holding since Saturday morning.

Lexi broke the hug to bring her hands up to Rue’s cheeks and gently thumb them.

Rue shut her eyes to lean into the warm feeling, “I... I just missed you yesterday. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why’d you miss me?’

“That’s it, I don’t know,” opening her eyes, “I really don’t. I do not know, really--”

“I believe you,” Lexi gently said, pulling Rue out of her spiral. “What did you do yesterday?” she asked again, moving to lean against the backboard and pulling Rue into her lap.

“I, uh,” Rue hesitated.

“Promise not to judge,” as Lexi rubbed the girl’s forehead.

Getting her resolve back, “I stayed in bed, and stared at the ceiling, I think.”

“Were you worried about something?”

“Yes,” was quickly and truthfully sprouted by Rue’s mouth.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Rue just nodded, but didn’t say anything else, and Lexi moved to weave her hand into the curls.

From her position against Lexi’s chest, Rue slid down so that her head rested on Lexi’s thigh before she started, “I knew you had to do your family visit, and I knew it was just that and you texted me throughout telling how you’d rather be with me, but I thought it was something else eventually.”

Rue buried her face into denim before whispering, “It felt like you left Lex.” Finding this face-to-thigh contact insufficient, Rue turned around to wrap her arms around Lexi’s stomach.

* * *

Lexi was momentarily stunned at the admission. Hurt that Rue would think that, deep anger at Jules. Sad, oh so sad at how scared and scarred her best friend sounded.

“Lex, say something, please.”

“Sorry, sorry,” pulling up the girl in question to look at her, “Rue.”

“I...” opening and then closing her mouth.

Grabbing her face, Lexi kissed like the first time after the dance. Lexi kissed with vigor, tongue begging for entrance and Rue opening. Finding this wasn’t enough to convey how she felt, Lexi leaned Rue all the way back to the foot of the bed while lips stayed joined.

It was in fact Rue’s moan that broke Lexi out of it, and brought the realization that they needed to breathe. Not wanting to add unneeded weight to the girl underneath, she extended her shoulders to provide clearance, but Rue just hugged her back into proximity.

Faces right on top of each other and noses touching, “Rue, I love you.”

“Lex--”

“And I always will, I’ve loved you from afar and now I get to love you up close and I’m never leaving. Never ever going to do that because Rue I love you so much.”

Lexi lost some of her bravado as she realized all the things she didn’t think she'd be saying so soon. Not wanting to backtrack, and say something to cover herself like old Lexi would have, new Lexi just laid herself against Rue’s chest.

* * *

Rue’s mouth was open for the entire speech, admission, wow.

She stayed in that state of shock as Lexi laid on her chest. She should say something right. It would only be fucking polite to do so after all that. _LEXI HOWARD LOVED HER, wow_.

“I,” she began.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

* * *

“Or say it back,” Lexi quickly added.

* * *

“Let’s do something,” Rue said as she looked down at Lexi, “We can--”

“I’m good right here.”

“But you normally want to do stuff.”

“That’s true, but this,” gesturing at her surroundings, “is what I want to do right now.”

“Oh, okay, it’s just, you like to--”  
  
“I like spending quiet time with you.”

Rue heard that, and was about to reply with “oh,” but she instead she blurted something else out, “I’m not interesting!”

“You are plenty interesting Rue Bennett.”

“But other people are more...”

“I don’t care, but for the record they are not.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Can we at least switch to the head of the bed, and pillows?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did this make sense? How was the pacing? Was it realistic? What should come next? What in this story was true to their characters?


End file.
